I'll Never Leave You
by Arabella Crowe
Summary: A Draco romance fic told from the reader's perspective. YOU control what happens, YOU fall in love with Draco, YOU live the story. R&R my lovely readers. rated Teen for abuse, language and sexual themes.
1. I'm Getting Married to HIM?

**Woah! So this is the beginning of what I promise you will be one of the best stories I've written. Its told from _your_ perspective, so if you want something to happen, you gotta tell me. I hope that you all enjoy reading this fic, as I'm having writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's affiliated with Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda. You already know the drill.**

**p.s. In this fic, all the wizards and witches can use magic outside of school, all the time, and also there are some pretty heavy parts, like abuse, language, sex and alchohol. So read accordingly!**

"Miss?"

"Miss?"

You groggily turned over in your bed trying to ignore your persistent house elf Marie, who was trying to wake you up.

"Miss, its time for breakfast."

"Mmph. I don't want to eat right now. Come back at noon."

"I have my orders…"

"Then take this one, go away."

You turned back towards the wall and tried to remember the dream you were having before being woken up.

"Your Father is here, and has to speak with you."

"What? He's back already?!?"

In two seconds you had bounded out of bed and were one your way to the shower, with Marie hurrying to keep up. You dropped your pajamas and pulled your long black hair out of the braid it was in, while Maria got out bottles of shampoo and soap, and ran hot water into the tub. You sank beneath the warm water for a moment, enjoying the feeling of it against your skin. Maria began to wash your long hair combing conditioner and perfumes through it, while you washed your body. A shower to rinse you off, and then it was back to your room to get dressed. You mumbled a drying spell as you pulled clothes from the drawers in your massive bureau. Because you were the only girl in a family of 3 brothers and one father, they all saw fit to spoil you with dozens of clothes; half of which you never wore.

"Are there guests, Maria?"

"I think so Miss, the other servants were getting out some of the finer china, and the cook has been up since 4 preparing the meal."

"Why the bloody hell didn't you warn me!?"

"I did Miss."

"Oh…Whatever."

In ten minuets you were down the stairs in a flowing white summer dress that came to right above your knees. Your hair was down, and caressed your shoulders and back with gentle strands. You wore almost no makeup: you never did usually. There was only some gloss on your lips, and eyeliner to accentuate your pretty black eyes. You had on white sandals with a very thin, tiny heel. The family crest ring adorned your left forefinger, and diamond earrings were in your ears. After checking yourself once more as you ran by a mirror on the stairs, you took a deep breath to steady yourself, and walked into the dining room.

You were the only one in the room, and for a horrible second, you thought that everyone had eaten and left, but the table was full of untouched food, and there were voices coming from beyond, in the parlor.

"Good morning Selena, did you sleep well?"

You spun around, and came face to face with your father's chest. He pulled strong arms around you and squeezed. You squirmed out of his arms, and stared at him.

"I thought you would be gone for the rest of summer."

"Why, do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not, you know I'm happy to see you." You reached up to kiss his cheek, but in the end, he had to bend down so you could reach him. At 6 foot 9, he towered over your small 5 foot 2, as did your brothers.

"Where is everyone, and who are the guests?"

There was a mischievous glimmer in his eye, and he motioned for you to sit down.

"I have news for you, but I'm not sure if you'll be thrilled or upset about it."

This intrigued you, "What is it Father?"

"Well, those people you hear in the parlor are indeed our guests, but will also be our in-laws soon as well."

"Brogan's getting married?!?" Brogan was your eldest brother, who was 23. He worked as an animal trainer usually things like harpys, chimeras, phoenixs, and griffons. For the most part kept to himself. He had never expressed any want of a woman in his life. The few girlfriends he had, were gone within weeks.

"Of course it isn't Brogan. He's doomed to a life as a bachelor."

"Zephyr then?" Zephyr was a little more believable, although he was something of a ladies man, he never cheated on his girlfriends. At 22 he liked to travel, and even though he still lived with your family, it was hard to believe he would want to settle down.

"Not Zephyr"

"Then it has to be Caden" Caden was the one responsible for your dratted nickname: Leenie, as was known for being the class clown. He was 18. It was a good move, you thought, to get him settled down, so he couldn't cause trouble.

"Nope."

You stopped breathing.

"No. Father, I can't get married, I...No! Stop looking at me like that!"

He was giving you the Stop-being-a-bloody-nitwit-and-act-your-age look.

"You can, and you will get married." He replied calmly. "The business that I thought was going to take all summer, ended up taking only a few months. Lucius and I have been discussing a union of our families for some time now, and this summer we were going to work out all the specifics. We have even deci-"

"NO! Merlin help me, did you just say Lucius! That means your having me marry Draco!"

"Yes. Stop interrupting me when I-"

"Draco, Dad! What's wrong with you! What did I bloody do to deserve this!"

"Selena, will yo-"

"I can't marry that rotten git! He hates me anyway, and the feeling's mutual, let me tell you-"

"SELENA!"

Your Father's eyes were dangerous and he had gotten up from where he was sitting, and was now standing over you. He got down on one knee beside you. You kept your eyes looking forward. Your Father was a dangerous man when he was angry. He had only physically punished you a few times, and those punishments had left marks on you for months afterwards. His face was right next to your ear, and when he spoke it was threateningly quiet.

"What did you say?"

"I-I'm sorry Father, I-"

"Answer my question! Repeat what you said!"

He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. You were trembling at the thought of his fury.

"I-I said I c-can't marry that, that…"

"Say it!"

"That rotten git"

"Yes you did. And let me warn you. The Malfoy men do not suffer fools kindly, and when upset, they are probably harsher than I have ever been with you. You are a good daughter, but are prone to be stubborn, and I have already informed Draco of this. I also told him, that if he needs to adjust your behavior, he has my consent."

You could feel your bottom lip beginning to quiver, and your Father's face began to look blurry. Was this to be your life? A slave to a man you barely knew, who most likely loathed you?

"Don't cry, your face will get all swollen, and you will have to somehow explain why you were crying on what is supposed to be a happy day."

You looked up, his face was soft, and his voice was tender again. You took a deep breath, and blinked back the tears. There would be time for crying later.

"I doubt very highly that he hates you. You've never even spent that much time with him. You are smart, loyal, and at the top of your class. You are absolutely gorgeous, and I'm saying that honestly too. Draco's family wasn't the only one that came to me wanting to marry some boy off to you."

You could not help but feel flattered. You didn't realize people thought you were that pretty. Sure, you'd been told you were cute, or that you looked pretty, but never gorgeous.

"I chose Draco because he's a good match for you, believe it or not. You are a very over-emotional person, and he shows almost no emotion. You always want some sort of security, and he wants someone to protect. You two will work out your differences and dislikes with time, but it will take work. Plus, you both like Quidditch, you can go to games with someone now."

"I…I know, I'm just…"

"Scared, I know," his warm hands gently cupped your cheeks, and smoothed some hair from you eyes, "but I want you to trust me, and marry him. I love you and wouldn't do anything that wasn't in your best interests. You know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"Since your Mother died, I probably haven't been doing a good job of being both parents to you, but I really believe, no I know that this is a good match, and you will be happy with time."

Your mother had died when you were only 4, and since then Your Father had struggled to be both your Mother and Father.

"Yes Father."

"Leenie, look at me, please?"

You slowly brought your eyes back up to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad,"

He wrapped his arms around you. "That's my girl! Now stop looking so somber, I'll bring the Malfoys in to have breakfast. Your brothers have been entertaining them in my absence, and we can only imagine how that's been going." He got up and looked at you for a moment, "You stay here. I'll give you a minuet to compose yourself."

He left and returned with your brothers, Lucius Malfoy and his wife, and taking up the rear, your betrothed, Draco.


	2. A Little Kissing, A Little Killing

**Oh yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I own a puppy named Milo, a shirt that is purple, and several pencils, but not Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him or his series. boo-hoo.**

**Read on, my dearies, read on!**

Lucius walked up, and took your hand and kissed it. You shivered slightly under his cold lips.

"Selena, it is a pleasure to meet you again this time my son's future wife."

This disgusted you, especially the way his eyes roamed your body for a moment before resting on your face again. You swallowed the vicious desire to poke his eyes out and calmly replied,

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."

His wife also gently touched your shoulder. Her eyes looked so sad and blank; your heart went out to her. It must be miserable being married to a brute like Lucius.

"How are you dear, it is good seeing you again."

"I'm fine ma'am, I'm happy to see you again too."

Draco was last. You took a deep breath to steady yourself. He was tall, and loomed over you just like your brothers and Father. His eyes were ice blue and were so deep when you looked at him you thought you were going to drown. He was looking all up and down your body without trying to conceal the fact that he was doing so at all. He took your hand and pressed it to his lips, which were surprisingly warm. He looked into your eyes from over your hand, and although it was making you uncomfortable, you couldn't seem to look away. He smirked.

"Selena"

You nodded; glad to avert your gaze from his face.

"Draco, it's…an honor to have you and your family here." You stuttered. Why couldn't you put up as good a front for him as you did for everyone else?

"Mmm I'm sure."

You willed yourself not to reply with a biting retort, and instead opted to be quiet.

Your Father broke the silence and invited everyone to sit down and begin to eat. He turned and waved an arm, and the curtains that had shrouded the room burst open, flooding the room with bright, warm sunshine.

You sat down at the places indicated at the table. You groaned inwardly as you saw Draco's name card beside your place. Draco noticed this too and smirked at you. Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes in such an annoying manner that you had an irresistible urge to brush it away.

"Looks like already we have to be together," and then softly so that only you could hear, "not that I'm complaining."

You looked up at him slightly worried. He wouldn't try anything in front of everyone would he?

He pulled out your chair for you, and you sat. He slid in next to you, and promptly started putting food on his plate. You looked around at everyone else. You Father and brothers were eating huge amounts of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, ham, juice and the like, as was Draco beside you. Lucius was eating slowly, sort of watching people out of the corner of his eye, and his wife beside him was nibbling a piece of toast in such a way that made her look for all the world like a bird. You looked back down at your own plate, and suddenly was aware of Draco staring at you.

"You should eat" he said, and with that put large potions of eggs, toast and ham on your plate.

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"You are; you're practically drooling all over the food. Why don't you eat some of it, instead of pining away after it like a stray dog."

You glared at him, but he simply smirked at the fact that he could get aggravate you.

You started to eat. It tasted good, but your thoughts were so preoccupied with everything else that you hardly tasted it. You stared off into space for a moment before catching Draco staring at you…again.

"What?" you hissed, trying to be quiet, but all the others were paying attention to the other conversations around the room.

"What are you thinking about?"

"None of you business."

Draco remained calm. "Embarrassed, love? Don't worry; I'm looking forward to our wedding night as much as you are."

You felt your face flush, and you decided not to answer, and turned back toward your plate. Draco leaned even closer so that his mouth was right next to your ear, and you could feel his breath tickle the fine hairs on your neck. "You're a virgin, aren't you? Well then, I look forward to changing that."

If you were red before, now you were scarlet. You stood. "Father, I'm finished, may I be excused?"

He looked at you sternly, "Selena, I think that-"

"It's alright, Mr. Rhysley, in fact, I'm done too, we'll walk around together till the rest of you finish."

He looked to Draco, obviously pleased that someone would be joining you, especially since that someone was you future husband.

"Alright you two may go. We'll be along indirectly"

You angrily walked out. This was appalling. Draco was right behind you, but stopped to call, "Take your time!"

Amid the chuckles from everyone else, you stormed out of the dining room, and into the parlor. You stood for a moment, trying to calm yourself when suddenly you felt two strong hands on your waist.

"Get off me! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Touching what's mine."

You laughed at this. "Yeah right, Draco. If I have anything to say about this, none of this will ever be yours."

You were going to say more, but you were cut off by Draco, who had thrown you against the wall, and was now pressed hard against you. You struggled to breathe, and push him off, but Quidditch had made him very strong. Ten times stronger than you could ever be. He looked at you, his eyes dangerous.

"Unfortunately, love, you have no say in this," he grabbed your chin and pulled it towards him so that you were face to face with him, and not more than a couple centimeters between you.

"And if I say it's mine, its mine, and if you know what's good for you, you won't argue. Remember, I have permission to punish you from your Father, and I intend to use this privilege as often as I can."

Your eyes began to water for the second time today. It was true. You were his slave for life now. You hung your head so he wouldn't see your tears, but it didn't work, he pulled your face back up to him, and with his thumbs, wiped away your tears. You stared back into his eyes, and felt like you were drowning again. He leaned in, but held your face captive with his hands, and he kissed you. It was rough and demanding, and his tongue forced its way into your mouth and played hockey with yours. You gasped and then moaned as his hands found your waist again and pulled you into him. When he finally broke the kiss and stepped away, your knees buckled, and you fell forward against him, where he held you to his chest. You choked back a sob as he snickered above your head, "Ah love, am I going to have fun with you, just you wait."

You angrily pushed yourself away from his chest and backed away from him. You drew in a shuddering breath in an attempt to steady yourself. Then you nearly burst into tears again; that was your first kiss!!! He stole your first kiss and your pride. What more would he take from you? Your virginity? You angrily shook your head, trying to avoid thinking things like that. You caught him looking at you.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Stop looking at me like that."

He stepped closer, and you fought the urge to flinch away. He leaned in close, so that his lips brushed your ear and sent tingling sensations down your back, raising the hairs on your skin.

"No."

You stared him straight in the eye, and refused to show any sign of weakness or fright.

"Back off you jerk or I'll hex you."

"I've heard of your ability to work wandless magic, quite impressive actually…"

It was your mother's greatest gift to you. The ability to cast spells, work enchantments and perform other sorts of magic without touching a wand. The spells were usually strong, and you spent a great deal of time honing your skills. Draco spoke again,

"I fear you as much as I fear a newborn kitten. You both have claws but neither knows how to use them."

Dammit, he couldn't talk to you like that! You were a Rhysley, and you were a witch, and you had rights! He was not going to push you around like that without a fight!

You tossed your head, "That doesn't mean I haven't been practicing."

You softly muttered a curse under your breath, and then nimbly stepped out of Draco's way. He spun around only to find that his feet remained rooted in place. He looked at you, with an odd combination of fury, astonishment and confusion on his face, but mostly fury.

"Miserable little wench! Take this bloody spell of me!"

"Oh, do it yourself you horrid scumbag!"

"Little bitch! When I get my hands on you I'll-"

You didn't wait to hear more as you ran out of the parlor and slammed the door. You ran into the adjoining room, out into the entrance hall, out the front doors and into the yard. You ran across the lawn and into the garden, past some of the gardening elves who all bowed politely and offered congratulations on your engagement to "Great Master Malfoy." As you ran, you wondered how in the world news traveled so quickly in your house. You fled to the other side of the house, and entered the rose gardens that were not being attended at that moment. You nearly collapsed onto a stone bench, as you struggled to regain your breath. As your breathing slowly returned to normal you felt an uncomfortable feeling in the lower part of you abdomen. Someone had a finding spell on you! You jumped up, and frantically tried to redirect it at someone or something else, but it was a strong spell, and whoever had cast it, was going to jump through the bushes at any minute now. Suddenly, you heard running footsteps headed your way.

Draco leaped through the bushes and came straight for you. You opened your mouth to complain that he nearly wrecked one of you favorite rose bushes, but he had punched right in the gut, and the explosion of pain, not to mention loss of air for the second time in and hour, wiped most thoughts from your head. You keeled over to the ground, and curled in a ball. You tried to remember Caden coaching you on recover techniques 'Stop curling up like a porcupine, Leenie! Stretch your legs out so you can get some air in you lungs! They don't work if they're all cramped up.' You forced your legs out and drew in a small breath. The next one was bigger. Draco waited till you were standing again, and then grabbed you by your hair, and flung you into the hedge. Thorns tore at your skin and your shoulder received most of the shock, making you cry out in pain. The edges of your vision darkened, but you willed yourself not to pass out. He lifted you again, but this time held you up so your feet dangled in the air, and you were face to face to face with him.

"Don't you have any clever retorts, my dear?"

You weren't ready to give up, but you didn't want him to hurt you any more. He put you on the bench, but held you up with one hand.

"Apologize for upsetting me."

Upsetting him? You had infuriated him. You shook your head. The back of his hand connected with the side of you face, and you would have toppled over, had he not been holding you up.

"Say it!"

You just glared at him, and kept your mouth shut. You would never obey him without a fight. That you promised yourself. He slapped you again and this time let you go, and watched you fall off the bench and onto the ground. He kicked you over so that you were on your back, facing the sky, which was promptly full of Draco's sneering face.

"I shan't be so gentle next time my dear, and we have the rest of our lives together. You can choose how you want things to be, easy or hard."

With that he calmly walked out of the clearing and back towards the house. You turned over, with some difficulty on your side, and right before you blacked out, you thought about how long it would take to repair the rose bushes he damaged.

An hour later, you woke up in Caden's arms, with pain in every part of your body. You shifted, and immediately moaned in pain. His hands gently steadied you, and he took out his wand to try to heal some of your injuries. You weakly waved him away, and murmured a healing spell. All cuts and blood vanished from your body, and with a another wave of your hand, so were all the bruises. You still ached all over, and could only reduce the searing pain in your shoulder to a dull throbbing. Caden held you close as you began to whimper again, and then cry till you were exhausted. He gently brushed hair out of your eyes.

"Ok, Leenie, calm down. Shhh…Its alright, Merlin! Selena, what in the world did you do to get this guy so mad?"

"I hexed him."

Caden burst out laughing.

"I don't think it's very funny that he beat me senseless, because of something I did."

"No but its funny that you hexed him. Geez, you have nerve!"

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment, Selena."

"I don't care! I refuse to just let that pampered asshole walk all over me like I'm a piece of property!"

"No one said you had to, but good grief, Leenie, don't provoke him."

You got out of his lap and turned away from him.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

"Now you just sound like you're a six-year-old."

"I'm serious! Look at what he did to me! Look at my poor roses!"

"It's your fault you know,"

"MY fault? I can't believe you just said that. I suppose next you'll say it could've all been avoided!"

"It could've."

"Argh! All you're doing is repeating what Dad said."

"Did you give any thought to what he said?"

"I didn't want to."

"Then give some thought to what I'm about to say, for my sake as well as yours. Its up to you whether you want this to work or not."

"That's just it! I don't want it to work."

He was silent for a moment, and then quietly said,

"Mum's marriage was arranged to, you know."

"Stop talking about her!"

"She was upset about having to marry Dad, at first, but after a while they started to stand each other, and ended up loving one another."

You stayed silent. You had always thought that your parents had been a love match, not an arranged one. Caden pulled you around to face him, and tucked hair behind you ears as he said, "Just think about that, come on, we have to get back inside and think up a good story about what happened."

He gently helped you to your feet and put an arm around your shoulders as you both walked into the house.

"Ah, here they are."

Lucius pulled you forward and surveyed your dirty, grass stained dress. He was about to question you, when Draco came in and stepped next to you.

"There's a hill by the rose garden, she tripped and fell down it."

You looked at him gratefully, but were met with cold eyes. You looked down at your hands.

"I see." Was all Lucius had to say. Your Father entered the room, and said,

"Oh good, you're all here, Selena, your things are already packed, you'd better make sure everything is there, and then get ready to leave."

"Where am I going?"

"You're going to spend the remainder of summer holiday with Draco and his family. This will give you the chance to get to know each other better."

Your knees began to give, but Draco noticed this, and discreetly caught your arm, and held you up. Your father looked at you sternly and you were to tired to try to argue and make scenes any more today.

"Yes Father."

He and Caden both looked relieved as you began to make your way to the stairwell, but you stumbled on the way, and nearly fell, but caught the banister.

"Draco why don't you help Selena upstairs, that fall probably hurt her legs."

You turned and tried to smile.

"No really, Father, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you nearly collapsed. Draco, go on and help her."

"My pleasure, Mr. Rhysley."

He came up behind you, and put a strong arm around your waist. He then guided you to the center of the stairs, so that you were forced to lean on him, and not the banister like you planned. You glanced behind you, and became upset that everyone had left to do other things, leaving you alone with Draco. You looked at him, worried that he might try to hurt you, or take advantage of you, but if he noticed that the both of you were alone, he made no sign of it, and continued to look forward up the stairs. Looking at him however, meant you were not looking at the stairs, and you tripped, and nearly hit your head on the steps, if he hadn't caught you.

"Rhysley, can you bloody walk, or do I have to carry you up the staircase?"

"I'm fine! Just a little...imbalanced"

That answer was obviously not good enough for him, as he swooped you up in his arms, and carried you the remainder of the stairs at a fast clip. Your head rested against his chest, and without thinking, you breathed in his scent. You violently shook you head. What were you doing? At the top of the stairs, he set you down and then stared at you.

"What?"

"Well I don't know where your room is, do I?"

"I don't want you in my room!"

"You don't have much of a choice in that matter."

He asked a passing house elf, who smiled sweetly and pointed down the corridor leading to your room.

"Come on."

He dragged you by your arm to your room where everything but your bed was packed up. Draco took out his wand and waved it, making the suitcases and bags fly down the stairs. He whispered in your ear, "Don't worry, we'll get you a bed, maybe mine."

You hated how your heart jumped when he said that. You hated him. You hated everything about him, and the way he was making you feel. You turned on your heel, and marched back towards the stairs. Only to be picked up again and carried down to where everyone was waiting. You blushed when you saw the way everyone was grinning at the supposedly 'happy' couple. You were then hugged and kissed by your Father and brothers, and then whisked away outside to a black limo. You got in, followed by Draco, and the car started. With his parents up front, you were, again, alone with him. You stared out at the house, wishing you had never gotten out of bed, never gotten into this marriage, and never even gotten into this limo, as you watched your house, and all those you loved, fading away as the car sped up. A hand on your knee, brought you out of your thoughts, and you turned to see Draco staring at you again.

"It's not like you'll never see them again, so stop moping. It's not like this is a funeral."

And with that he closed his eyes, and presumably, went to sleep. You were at least happy that he would keep quiet for the remainder of the trip, and wouldn't bother you. You turned away from him, and tried to get your thoughts in order, but you were dead tired, and the only thing you wanted to do was sleep. You fought the urge to curl up and doze, but eventually, your tired body got the better of you, and a dreamless sleep overtook you.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Dum da da! (dum dum) Dum da da da dededede (dum dum) Da Dah!**

**That's my superhero theme music. Its pretty sweet. yeah. So anyway, chapter three of INLY. I'm really excited, are you?**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah. I don't own a thing. I'm all out of pencils too.**

You awoke slowly and turned toward the soft thing you were laying on. You heard a chuckle above you and realized you were sleeping right in Draco's lap! You jerked up and hit him square in the nose.

"What the hell?!?"

His nose began to drip blood, and it probably hurt too, the way he was holding it. You tried to pull his hands down,

"Let me see it, idiot."

"No way!"

"I'm not going to hurt you more, just let me see it!"

To your surprise, he put his hands down and let you look at it. You touched his nose with your fingertips and murmured some words, all the while with Draco watching you intently. You could heal very well, it was some of the best magic you had, although it galled you that you were helping this cretin who had not long ago had beaten you up. You could feel the blood stopping, and disappearing. You sat back a little and looked at his nose.

"Does it still hurt?"

He thought for a moment and wiggled his nose that made you want to burst out in laughter, but you held it in.

"No...It doesn't"

"Well good."

The way he was looking at you, was giving you uncomfortable butterflies in your stomach, and you tried to back up, but found the car door there. When you turned around again, you found Draco only a few inches from your face, looking at you with those icy eyes of his. You stared back transfixed.

"You're very good at that."

"I…uh..th-thankyou."

Darn it, he was making your mouth stumble over everything, and your heart was racing.

He leaned in even closer, so that you could feel his breath on your lips. You wanted him to kiss you so bad, and you hated that. All you could do was continue to stare into his eyes that seemed to go on forever. Just before he kissed you, the car halted, and you went flying onto the floor. You groaned and sat up. You looked over at Draco who was clearly pissed that the two of you were interrupted, who in turn smirked at you. Before climbing out he leaned close to your ear. His lips brushed your lobe and he whispered "Later."

You leaned away from him, but then accepted his hand in getting out of the car. You gaped at the enormous mansion that filled you vision and reached to the sky. House elves hurried to take your things and Draco led you to your room.

You followed him through twisting corridors and hallways, up flights up stairs and past so many rooms that when you finally reached your destination, you had completely lost your sense of direction. Draco had stopped in front of a large black door that had silver hinges and doorknobs. He pulled a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Then he stepped back and looked at you slightly annoyed.

"Well go on in, idiot. It's your room."

You walked in hesitantly, and the sight that graced your eyes, nearly made you stumble backwards in surprise. The room was huge with large windows that let in plenty of light, and the walls were made of paneled wood that had been painted white. At the top of the walls, near the ceiling were carved all sorts of figures like dragons, fairies, phoenixes, horses, trees and flowers. The bed was enormous, and could easily fit five people, never mind just yourself, and was lavishly piled with midnight blue comforters, with black pillows and white sheets. There was a large canopy above and surrounding the bed that also had blue drapes with black and white lace covering them. You walked up to the bed and gently stroked the blankets with the back of your hand. From where you were standing, you could also see the bathroom, which was done in Old Victorian style, with off-white walls, large mirrors and a large shower and bathtub that looked more like a Jacuzzi. Up until this point you had been utterly speechless, but now you thought you had better say something, so you managed a breathless,

"It's beautiful."

"You like it, good. I was the one who supervised furnishing the room. Its too your style isn't it?"

It was. In fact you loved it so much you could ignore the smug tone of voice he had spoken with and turned toward him with gratitude.

"Its absolutely perfect, Draco, and I really love it. Thank you."

He looked surprised that you had bothered to thank him, and for a split second, you saw a genuine smile cross his face, but then it was wiped away with a sneer.

"Good. Now stop slobbering all over it, and start unpacking your stuff. There's a ball tonight, and you have to start getting ready. You certainly can't go like that."

He cast a disapproving eye over you.

"Fix your make-up too. It's all runny from you crying all over the place, and your face looks terrible."

That upset you. For a second you had actually thought he wasn't so bad, but no. He was the same old snobby, rude, conceited jerk he had always been, and he wasn't going to change. You opted for a rude tone of voice too.

"Fine. If you're so eager to see me looking better get the hell out of my room."

"My pleasure." He said sarcastically, and left, leaving you pissed and upset that you might not have anything to wear. You began to unpack, and taking out one of your robes, went to the closet to hang it up. You opened the closet to find several beautiful gowns that were the perfect size for you. There was a small note on the inside of the door that said:

_All of these are for you dear, I hope you like them, and they fit you. _

_-Mrs. Malfoy_

That was sweet of her, you thought, as you began to look through them. You found a gorgeous one that was dark blue, and looked pretty with your black eyes. It had a large black sash that went around the middle and had a bow in the center of you back. The sleeves went off your shoulders, and there was black lace on the hem. You hung it on the back of a chair and went to your bathroom to clean up. Outside it was getting darker. The car ride must have taken hours. You rang for one of the house elves, to come help you get ready, and to your delight Marie was standing at your side in minutes. As much as you wanted to hug her, or pat her large, dirty blond head, you refrained, knowing that she would go nuts if you touched her.

"Marie, what are you doing here?"

"Master Rhysley said it would make you feel better to have someone familiar to help you. It will be my pleasure to serve you in all ways."

"Thank you, Marie"

You turned and undressed, tossing your clothes to Marie, who put them away in hampers to be washed. You absently wondered whether the grass stains would come out of the white, and thought about the way Draco had treated you in the garden. It made your blood boil to know he was going to get away with that, and most likely many other things in the near future. You clenched your hands at your side. He would NOT ever make you his slave. You would rather die first.

"Are you well, Miss?"

You had been twisting the washcloth in your hands as you thought about all this.

"Oh, um…yes, Marie. Just a little, um…nervous is all."

She had gotten the dress, and was holding it open for you to step into. You shivered, feeling the satiny cloth rub against your skin, as Marie pulled it up and around your shoulders. There was a corset built into the back, and you gasped as Marie pulled the strings tight, tying them together. Then her nimble fingers buttoned the tiny beads that ran up your spine, and lastly tied the sash at your back. The dress looked like it was made for you. It flattered your body, and brushed the ground right were your feet were. The front of the dress dipped low, revealing just a hint of your cleavage. You sat in front of the mirror, while Marie did your hair. You scrubbed your face free of dirt and makeup, and pulled out shades of blue from your makeup box. You applied darker shades directly on your eyelid, and then worked it into lighter shades going up almost to your brow. Then you put mascara on your already thick lashes to make your eyes appear even bigger, and to give them a mysterious look. A light pink blush for your cheeks, and a rosy color for your lips. You turned a little to each side to make sure it looked good, and, satisfied, you turned your attention to your hair. Marie had done a beautiful job. The top half of it was up in a very pretty bun that had curls cascading down. The bottom half was arranged prettily around your shoulders and down your back with large, loose curls everywhere. Marie had taken diamond pins and put them everywhere in your hair, so that when you turned slightly, every now and then the light would catch one and make it sparkle in the midst of your dark mass of hair. You smiled to yourself. There was no way Draco could complain about the way you look now. You stood, and slipped your feet into one-inch black heels, and spritzed perfume on your neck and ankles and bodice. You put diamond hoops into your ears, but didn't put anything on your neck or hands. Feeling ready, you walked out of the bathroom and into the main part of the room, only to find Draco already there, sitting on a couch. He looked drop-dead handsome. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a green shirt, and white tie. His hair had been slicked back, except for one little piece that fell stubbornly in front of his eye. He did not look happy to be kept waiting.

"Are you finally ready?"

"Do you know how to knock?"

"Don't be impertinent."

"You presume too much, _Malfoy_, this is my room, and you barged into it, without so much as knocking."

He came close to you, his voice dangerous and quiet.

"Your room?"

"Yes, my room."

He raised his hand to slap you and you flinched and shut your eyes, expecting a blow, but it never came. You opened your eyes to see Draco ready to laugh at the fact that he scared you. You glared at him, but he wasn't looking at your face, he was too busy paying attention to your breasts. Your crossed your arms in front of your chest, and turned a little. He looked at you and smirked, then grabbed your arm and sauntered out the door, dragging you with him. You tried to tug your hand out of his grasp, but he held it fast. He suddenly stopped, and you nearly collided with him. He turned,

"Here. I nearly forgot to give this to you."

He withdrew a small box from his coat pocket, and pulled from it, a beautiful diamond ring.

He held your hand more gently now, and slid the ring onto your finger. You stared at it, for a moment, then looked up and smiled at him. He just looked at you, and then abruptly turned and began to walk again, at a fast clip. You hurried to catch up with him, and walked by his side through the halls. There was silence between the two of you, and you preferred it that way. You reached the top of the stairs, and Draco started down without waiting to see if you needed help. You were glad. You had been touched by him enough for a week, never mind all in one day, thank you very much, and you marched down the stairs after him, ignoring the dull pain in your knee. You followed him to two large doors that a footman was standing by. You presumed this was the ballroom, and hung back a little. Draco noticed this and turned to you.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation?"

He offered you his arm, and you took it, trying to appear calm. The footman opened the doors, and said in a such a loud voice, that the chatter from everyone in the room died down,

"Announcing, Master Draco Malfoy, and his fiancée, Miss Selena Rhysley."

There was applause, and some scattered cheers from people you could not see, but it was no wonder, as the ballroom held well over 300 people inside. Draco and you walked over to join Lucius and his wife standing at the head of one of the tables.

"Now that my son, and his lovely fiancé have arrived, the ball may begin!"

Applause followed immediately after he said that, and music began. Some people started to dance, but you and Draco stayed where you were, accepting congratulations on your engagement. You smiled until your cheeks hurt, and said thank you so many times it was all you could think of, and acted like the happy fiancé everyone expected you to be. Then you saw him. The one person in the world you hated more than Draco, his name was Seth, and he had made life for you a living hell your second year at Hogwarts. Even though he was a year ahead of you, you had been cajoled into tutoring him for a semester, because he was failing miserably in several classes. He had hit on you every time you tried to tutor him, and once attempted to rape you. You didn't tell anyone about this for some time, because you were afraid no one would believe you, but one day, when you hadn't been able to give good reasons for bruises on your face from when he slapped you, you had tearfully told Dumbledore all that had happened. He in turn, had suspended Jitu for a whole semester, and had informed his parents, and your Father about what had happened. Your Father had blown a hole through the roof, literally, and figuratively, and while his parents were very apologetic, he made Seth's life in anything magic, particularly hard, and had made sure everyone knew what had happened. That was years ago, and most had forgotten. He now approached you with the same hungry leer he always had. You could feel Draco stiffen every so slightly beside you. Seth stopped in front of the both of you.

"Congratulations, and many happy returns of the day."

His eyes roamed over you, and you felt like he was undressing you with his eyes. You instinctively clutched Draco's arm, and leaned closer to him, you did not want to get any closer to Seth. Draco protectively put his hand over yours, and sneered back at Jitu

"Thank you, now leave, you lousy, pathetic git."

Seth's eyes narrowed and he looked at Draco for a long moment before resuming his foppish smile again. He turned towards you.

"I do hope we meet again soon."

You opened your mouth to reply, but Draco beat you to it.

"Highly unlikely, and to our utmost displeasure if we do."

Seth shrugged carelessly, but you saw pure malice in his eyes when he looked at Draco. With a little wave at you he disappeared into the crowd. You shivered involuntarily, and Draco looked down at you.

"Come on, I'm getting tired of just standing here, let's dance."

You nodded and let him lead you to the floor. Maybe he really wasn't that bad. He was certainly better than that creep, Seth. You looked up at him and wondered if under all that sarcasm and brutality, he had the potential to be a good husband. Maybe he wasn't completely a jerk. He caught you staring at him, and smirked down at you.

"I know I'm gorgeous, love but don't stare at me adoringly so openly."

Nope. He's completely a jerk.

A slow song started to play, and he pulled you onto the dance floor and into his arms. He took your hand, and placed his other hand at your back. You hesitated, and then placed one of your hands on his shoulder. The two of you began to dance. He surprised you by being one of the best partners you had danced with. His warm hand on your back calmed your nerves, and you let yourself relax into the music. He pulled you closer to him, and you looked up into his eyes. Merlin, how did one get such blue eyes? He gazed at you, and leaned in, your heart thumped in your ears, as you felt your eyes flutter close, but right before you kiss, someone tapped you on your shoulder and you turned around. You could practically feel Draco's intense annoyance at being disturbed once again. It turned out to be one of your good friends, Augusta. She grinned at you, and proceeded to envelope you in a huge hug. Then spoke in her heavy Italian accent.

"Bon journo Leen! Congratulations on your engagement! How have you been? Have you seen anyone else here tonight? Excited about school?"

You burst out laughing. She never failed to put you in a good mood. The two of you had been exchanging owls since before school, and you were both lucky to get put in the same house together, Ravenclaw.

"Augusta, slow down, so I can actually hear what you're saying."

She smiled, and looked past you to Draco and said,

"May I steal her por favore? I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Actually-"

"No! No you weren't Augusta, let's go somewhere and talk."

Draco looked furious that he and you had been disturbed again, and he glared at you, as Augusta pulled you over to a table to sit.

"Leenie, you look gorgeous tonight!"

"So do you, Augusta,"

It was true. Someone had managed to tame her wild mane of curly brown hair, and it was hanging over her shoulder in a fat braid that had golden threads woven through it. She was wearing a pretty light green dress that flowed around her body like a cloud, and brought out the green in her eyes. She took your hand in hers

"Merlin! What a rock he got you!"

"I know, isn't it pretty?"

"Beautiful."

She looked at you for a second.

"Has he done anything to you?"

The question surprised you, and you floundered for a moment, trying to answer

"He, uh…I mean, I.."

"Has he hurt you? Good Heavens he has, hasn't he?"

"Augusta…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

This question also stunned you. You looked at her. She looked concerned, and her mouth which was usually laughing or smiling was tipped into a frown, and she grasped your hand with both of hers.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!?!"

"I mean, this wasn't a love match like a lot of people undoubtedly believe, it was arranged, and neither of us want it," you lowered your voice before continuing, "Yes, he has hurt me, not that badly, but from what everyone including my family has told me, apparently I deserved it. I can't do anything, Augusta, except hope that he'll get better with time, or try not to piss him off."

She looked at you for a long moment. Then in an even quieter voice than you she said,

"There are ways to prevent this you know."

"What are you talking abou-"

"I have some books, about spells you can put on people through objects, such as jewelry, or clothing. Restraining spells."

"Augusta, since when do you read books on magic?"

She smiled, "Since Madre has been after me to do better in school. I'll drop the books off in your room later tonight; I'll hide them so only you can find them."

"How do you know where my room is? And what if I can't find them?"

"I'll use a finding spell on your stuff, and you know me too well not to find them where I'm gonna hide them."

She spotted someone behind you, and abruptly stood, and you stood with her.

"Be careful around your betrothed, mi Amore, I worry for you."

"Don't worry Augusta, I'll be fine."

"I hope you are right."

She took you by the shoulders, and kissed you on both cheeks, then stepped back and grinned.

"Ciao! See you when school starts!"

"Goodbye"

You turned around to see what had spurred her sudden departure, and found Draco marching towards you. He grabbed your arm and dragged you back to the dance floor.

"Draco, please, I was with her for five minutes,"

You nervously looked around at all the other people on the floor, there was waltz playing, and there were couples everywhere dancing. He wouldn't try anything here, would he? He took your hand and began to dance again, squeezing your fingers painfully, so that you followed his lead and started to dance too. You sighed, and let your mind wander to the books that Augusta had said she would let you borrow.


	4. Books

**You asked me to update, and here it is! I'm so glad that you all like it. I've been working hard, and I have so much of the story already written, just waiting to be updated. So that means that this is not the only chapter that will be posted today. Much to your happiness, and my enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: yup. its all Mrs. Rowling's. None of it belongs to me.**

**There is, once again, language and violence. if you know you're not supposed to read this sort of stuff, PLEASE leave now.**

****

The rest of the evening continued without any fault, and by the end of it, you were dead tired. You had a house elf bring you to your room. You walked in, and locked the door, there was no way Draco was going to sneak up on you again. Marie helped you struggle out of your gown, and into your favorite pair of red plaid pajama pants, and a black sports bra. You washed your face, and took your hair down, dropping pins and rubber bands all over the bathroom floor. You brushed it, and then braided it, you walked back out to your bed, and flopped onto it. You wiggled under the soft, heavy covers, and was just about to fall asleep, when you heard a knock on your door. You swore, and got out of bed. You quickly wrapped a bathrobe around your self, and opened the door. Draco was standing outside. In the darkness you couldn't see his face, but he was still wearing his clothes, minus his tie, and jacket, and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Draco, what could you possibly want at this hour?"

"Twice, we were disturbed today, and I don't appreciate that."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Draco, can't a body get sleep around here? You woke me up because you're upset that we didn't finish that dance?"

"No, because we didn't finish this,"

He grabbed you, and kissed you hard and passionately, making your knees buckle, and your head spin. You felt yourself falling, and you grasped his shirt, feeling his hot skin brush your hands. He pushed you up against the wall, and continued to kiss you. He licked your bottom lip, and you opened the tiniest bit so he could just feel the inside of your mouth. Finally he broke the kiss, and stepped away so fast, you lost balance, and slid down the wall, to come to a sitting position. You panted for a second, and then looked up at him, struggling to remain calm. He looked down at you, obviously pleased that he could affect you so, and smirked.

"Good night."

And with that he was gone. You got to your feet, and walked back into your room. You shrugged off the wrapper and fell back into your bed. You fell asleep thinking about your family, Augusta and her books on magic that were now hidden in your room, and the kiss you just shared with Draco.

The next morning was dark and rainy, in stark contrast to the bright sun of yesterday. The window next to your bed had rivulets of water pouring down it, from the rain outside. You flopped back into your covers. Today was a good day to stay in your bed and read a book cover to cover, with a nice, hot cup of tea. You closed your eyes, envisioning the kind of tea Marie would bring, if you asked her to. Earl Gray, undoubtedly. That was your favorite. You were happily daydreaming of hot tea, good books, and warm covers, when a rude pounding upon your door was heard. For a moment you contemplated ignoring it, and making it look like you were asleep, but as the hammering continued, you pushed back the covers, and grabbed your bathrobe.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! You're going to break the door down!"

You swung open the door to find Draco there, dressed in dirty jeans, and a green sweater. You just stared at him for a minute before remembering you were angry.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Get some warm clothes on that you don't mind getting dirty, and then come downstairs for breakfast."

He turned to go downstairs.

"Wait a second, where are we going?"

He looked at you as if you were stupid.

"Flying, dummy. You have ten minuets to get ready."

You chased him down the stairs.

"Flying!?! In this weather? You must be out of your mind."

He looked outside, nonchalantly.

"Its stopping."

"What! Draco, I don't want to go outside, I didn't even get out of bed! I was going to read! With tea! Now I have to go out, and get on a bloody broom? I want to have tea!"

By now you weren't making sense, because you were tired, and couldn't think properly, and the only thing that had registered with you today, was that you were being forced to go outside to fly, and get wet. And your brain, no matter how tired it was, did not like that thought. Draco just stared at you.

"You aren't all that bright in the morning are you? Go upstairs and get changed."

"Not until you've answered my question!"

"You never asked me one."

You quickly replayed the past conversation over in your mind, you hadn't asked him anything. Now you felt really stupid.

"Fine. Why do I have to go flying with you?"

"Because I go flying every morning to keep in shape for Quidditch, and my parents aren't home, so I have to bring you along."

"Why can't I stay here alone?"

"Ask them that. I don't want to take you with me."

"And I don't want to go."

"Well I guess that just sucks for both of us, doesn't it?"

He turned from you, signaling the end of the conversation. All you wanted to do was sit down and throw a temper tantrum. You tried one last attempt.

"Please, just let me sleep, I won't tell anyone that I didn't go flying."

"Go upstairs and get changed. You're beginning to try my patience."

He warned. You stomped up the stairs, for all like a five-year-old, and called for Marie. In a few minutes, you were back downstairs, in a light-colored old pair of jeans, that had rips in the knees, black boots, and an off-white sweater. You had taken your hair out, and tied it into a more secure braid. You stomped back down the stairs to the kitchen, where Draco was sitting, and drinking tea. You poured yourself a cup, and grabbed an apple from a basket on the table. You quickly drank the hot liquid, hardly tasting it, and munched on your apple. Draco stood.

"I'm ready. I'll meet you outside, in the back, next to the shed."

He sauntered out, leaving you to finish your apple as fast as you could. You tossed the apple into the trash, and ran outside. The sky was cloudy, dark, and foreboding. It was bound to rain any moment, and it was making you nervous. You had no desire to get wet and dirty this early in the morning. You hurried to where you saw Draco standing with two broomsticks. He tossed one to you and looked at you expectantly. You heaved an enormous sigh, and got on the broom. You felt it hover about five feet from the ground, and urged it a little higher. You began to feel a little better. You loved flying, about as much as you loved Quidditch. You closed your eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of the broom in your hands. Draco came up behind you, and then started flying upwards and west. He looked behind at you.

"Well, come on, or do I have to slow down even more for you?"

"Hmmph. Go as fast as you usually do, Draco. I am more than capable of keeping up with you."

"Fine."

He took off at a fantastic speed, high in the air. You sank low over your broom and pushed it higher and faster, so that you were following about two feet after Draco. You smirked to yourself, and then yelled to Draco,

"Is this how fast you go? This is the speed I learned to fly at!"

He looked back at you and yelled,

"I didn't want to leave you too far behind in my dust!"

With that he sped off, so suddenly, you were left in his dust for a moment, but you quickly recovered, and flew off after him. When you caught up again, he glanced behind him, and began to fly even faster, turning left, and right, and trying to shake you, but you kept right on. He stopped suddenly, and zoomed past you in the opposite direction, it took you a minute to turn around, and go the other way, he was now far ahead of you. You hugged the broom to your chest, and went as fast as the broom would allow. He again looked behind at you and abruptly turned, but you were ready this time, and you ducked under his broom, and came up in front, grinning behind at Draco. He looked stunned for a moment, and then bent low over his broom so that he was going as fast as you were. The two of you were now neck and neck, and neither of you was about to let the other win. You felt tiny drops bounce on your face, as it started to rain. You looked across at Draco who looked at you, and smirked, and then yelled to you.

"Giving up, from a spot of rain!?"

"Not until I mop the sky with you!"

"Ha! You wish!"

"Wishes do come true!"

The two of you went even faster, and soared across the sky. Your clenched hands were freezing, and the fast falling raindrops soaked you, and the wind whipping across your face pulled tears from your eyes, and wrenched the hair from your braid, tangling it around your shoulders, and making wet strands lash your face and stick there. You both flew into the clouds, and the foggy droplets stung your cheeks, and fingers. When you both came out of the cloud, you looked beneath you, to see a beautiful view of Stonehenge. You slowed down, and looked at it. It was beautiful. Draco came close to you,

"What?"

"Look! Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"What, that pile of rocks down there?"

"It's not just a pile of rocks! I'm going down for a closer look."

"I still haven't beaten you yet!"

"That's, ok. You win, alright? Please, let's just go down and see it. I've never seen it up close."

Now it was Draco's turn heave a giant sigh,

"Fine."

You tilted your broomstick down to earth, and flew down to Stonehenge. You stopped about ten feet from the highest stone and admired the beauty of it. Draco soared past you slowly, looking bored.

"Ok, you saw it. Let's go."

"You have no appreciation for beauty, do you?"

"These are rocks. There is nothing even slightly pretty about them."

"Mmm, that's just because you're a guy."

And with that you took off. Flying directly upwards, into the rain. You went higher and higher, until Stonehenge was barely visible. Draco was beside you again in a minute. He flew in a circle around you, showing off. Then he came to a halt, and took both his hands off the broom to push his wet hair back from his face.

"Draco everyone can do that."

"What? Look this gorgeous, I beg to differ."

"No, ride handless."

You demonstrated by lifting both hands off your broom, and then put them down again.

"You only did it for a couple seconds," said Draco, folding his arms across his chest, and remaining perfectly balanced. You slowly lifted your hands again from your broom, and tried to remain motionless, so that you wouldn't fall. You turned your head over to Draco,

"See nothing to it."

As soon as the words were out of your mouth, you felt your weight shifting too much to one side of the broom, and you could feel your self falling off. You screamed, and flailed your arms, but you felt a strong, cold hand catch your wrist and right you back on your broom with no effort at all. You grasped your broom with both hands again, and glared at him. He smirked.

"I guess not everyone can do it, hmm?"

The rain started to come down much harder, and far off in the distance, you could hear thunder.

"Come on, we should get going."

Draco turned his broom around towards home, and started flying. You followed him, and tried to shake all the hair and water from your face and eyes. You stopped for a moment to push hair from your eyes with your shoulder, and when you looked up, Draco was gone.

"DRACO!"

Silence answered you.

"DRAAAACOOOOO!!!"

You flew around in a circle, but you couldn't see anything in the clouds, and wet hair was plastered all over your eyes anyway. You were beginning to get worried, because you were caught outside on your broom, during a storm, Draco was no where to be found, and you didn't know where the house was.

"DRAAAAAACOOOOOO!!! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU?!?!"

You flew in one direction for a few minuets, and then in another, calling for Draco, but he didn't answer you. You flew up high again, in an attempt to see him, but you couldn't.

You were wet and tired, and lost, and hungry, and worried. You were also about to start to try casting a spell to help you get home, because you were so upset, when a hand grabbed yours, and pulled you along. You looked up, and saw, with relief, Draco.

"I lost you, for a second."

"You lost me for ten minutes, and I had to find you. So I'm not letting go of your hand until we get home!"

He looked pretty pissed, that he had to come find you, so you didn't push it, and instead flew behind him, wishing you had never gotten out of bed.

It took the both of you almost an hour to get home, and when you did, you were very tired. Draco let go of your hand, and jumped off his broom. You lowered your broom a little more, and jumped off. Draco was already marching off towards the shed. You ran after him, and handed him the broom to put away. You looked at him for a second, and then decided to take advantage of his good mood.

"Thank you."

He turned and looked at you.

"For what?"

"Taking me flying. I thought it would be terrible, but it was fun, even though I'm soaking wet and cold."

He stared at you for a second, and you kept going.

"But tomorrow, I'm really going to beat you. You just got lucky from the rain."

He smirked.

"Don't count on it. Although you're one of the first people to catch up with me, because I'm so good."

You rolled your eyes. He was ruining a good moment by being a snob. He leaned in close, and your breathing sped up, but he never kissed you. He just looked at you a moment, and then started walking towards the house. You ran after him, and when you got inside, started up to your room.

When you got there, you peeled off your wet clothes, and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt great against your freezing cold skin, and you just stood there for ten minutes, warming up. When you finally got out, you said a drying spell, and put on jeans and a tank top. You decided to begin to search your room for the books Augusta had hidden.

Where in the world would she hide something, you wondered, as you searched through drawers, pillows, sheets, suitcases, the closet, and under the rug even. The books were no where to be found. You decided to try a finding spell, but you didn't know what the books looked like, you sat down at your desk in frustration. You picked up a pen, and began to doodle on the calendar desktop. It was turned to August, and there were tiny little suns and beach balls decorating the outside edges. You looked at it, and a bell rang in the back of your mind. August! You pulled open the very top drawer of your desk, and there, wedged among paper and pens, were three moderately thick tomes, that were dark colored, and looked like they were old. You made a mental note to send an owl to Augusta, thanking her for giving you the books. You carried all three to your bed, where you sat down and began to read the first one, which was entitled:

Magic to Subdue, Control, and Restrain-

Written by: Hilda Sortman,

Draco could certainly use some restraining, you thought wryly, as you settled more comfortably into the pillows, and read:

Restraining Magicks have been used for centuries, but it was the witch, Circe, who perfected them, using jewelry, food, drink, and other common objects, she brought entire armies to their knees, including, Odysseus' men. Morgan Le Fay, also used this magic extensively, on many men, including, King Arthur himself. Now, if your wondering why we've only mentioned withes using this magic so far, it's because it only works on men. Witches are invulnerable to restraining magic, and have been practicing it on men for years. There are rumors that Buffy herself, knew some subduing spells, to help her in vampire slaying. These magicks can be put on men, so that they can't hurt you, touch you, talk to you, annoy you, everything! Some of the spells are complicated. So give yourself several days to complete the spell. Also, some beginners may need supervision, so as not to endanger themselves, or their target. This Magic, however, must be used wisely. Often it can get out of hand, and come back to haunt you. Circe, became careless, and Odysseus, was able to triumph over her. Morgan Le Fay underestimated Merlin, and did not use a powerful enough spell. Lastly, Buffy eventually died, but all mortals do, then again. Happy reading, and I hope this book is informative, as well as a joy to read.

You placed the book down for a moment to let it all sink in. You could put restraining magic on Draco, and he wouldn't be able to harm you at all. Or even touch you if you so desired. This was perfect. You made a mental note to send a few owls to Augusta for these books. You opened it again, and looked through the chapters.

1)Introduction on Subduing

2)History on Controlling Spells

3)Restraining for the Worried Witch

4)Jewelry used in Restraining Magic

5)Circe's Recipes for the Best Subduing Foods

6)Morgan Le Fay's Strongest Potions

7)Buffy's Techniques and How to use Them

8)Other Ideas

You flipped to chapter 4 of the book, and began to read:

Jewelry can be the best form of Restraining Magic, because it is subtle, and not noticed by anyone, except the witch and her target. We will start off with the ring.

You skimmed down a little to where it read, 'Restraints From Harming You' and began to read again:

This is one of the most common reasons for wanting Restraining Magic, unfortunately, there are not many spells, and they are slightly difficult.

Bring it on! You thought. You didn't get top marks in school for nothing.

The first thing you need is a sturdy ring. One that won't rust, and has a bit of a subtle appearance. This will be the piece of jewelry you work on. Next you must collect the following ingredients for the spell….


	5. Broomstick Ride

**Oh yeah! two updates in one awesome day! Does life get any better than this???**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Its all property and ideas of JKR. whatever.**

**There is lots of violence in this chapter, so please be responsible readers. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sound from your door, surprised you, and you quickly hid the books beneath the covers.

"Come in!"

It was Marie, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

"Its time for lunch, Miss."

"Oh, well I think I'll take it up here."

"Very well Miss."

She turned and went back down the stairs. You sat back down, and was about to pull out your book again, when another tapping was heard upon your door.

"Come in!"

A frightened Marie quickly entered, and looked like she was on the edge of tears.

"M-M-Master M-Malfoy demands that you eat with him."

You rushed to her, and knelt down at her level.

"Marie! What happened! What did he do to you? What did he say?"

She just shook her head, and asked to be excused. You dismissed her, and then ran down the stairs to find Draco lounging at the table.

"Oh good, your finally here."

He motioned for one of the house elves to start to serve him.

"No! All of you get out! Now! I need to speak with Draco privately!"

The house elves rushed from the room and shut the door after them. You glanced around, to make sure no one was left, and then you let hell break loose.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell did you do to Marie!?"

"Who's Marie?"

"My house elf! The one I brought from home!"

"You're concerned about what I said to your house elf?"

"What did you say to her!?!"

"Stop shouting!"

"No! She's mine! Malfoy, you crummy brute of a wizard! And I want to know what the hell you said to her!"

He stood up, and walked closer to you,

"What did you just say?"

You were too angry now to be frightened of anything though. The tempers in your family were legendary, and yours was particularly awful.

"You heard what I said you lousy git! I hate you, you terrible, mean, sarcastic, malicious, disgusting excuse for a warlock, and a human being for that matter! I wouldn't be sorry if I never saw you again! You're a bully! And you take advantage of every one you can! You-"

But you never got any farther, because Draco's fist had slammed into your gut, and you keeled over. The heel of his shoe came crashing into the small of your back, which just last night, he had been holding tenderly. You crumpled to the floor, but he picked you up and slammed you against the wall, punching you in the gut repeatedly. You tried to struggle, but you weren't getting any air in, so you didn't have any strength. Draco was screaming at you at the top of his lungs, accentuating each word with another blow.

"You stupid, insignificant, worthless, little bitch! I'll show you who's a disgusting excuse for a warlock! I am in charge around here, no matter how much you hate it, and when I say jump, you say, 'how high?'! And when I say run, you say, 'how far?'! You are my slave! And you will do as I say, when I say it! You will not back talk me as you are so fond of doing with everyone else! I will not put up with that! Not now, not ever!"

He let go of you, and you fell to the floor. You forced your lungs to drag in air, and you tried to push yourself up, but a shooting pain in your back wouldn't let you. You fell back to the floor. His shoe stepped on the side of your face, and he knelt next to you, and in a quiet voice, spoke again.

"I am the master. Say it!"

You refused to say it. You were not about to let him rule over you like this.

He pushed down harder on your face.

"Say it!"

He put his knuckles where he had kicked your back before, and he began to put pressure on it. You winced and bit your lip from screaming, it hurt so bad. He leaned close to your ear.

"I have all day"

He pressed harder on your back.

"Say it."

Your vision was darkening, and you fought to keep conscious. You could feel your will slackening, you were almost ready to give up. He pressed still harder, and you cried out, and then whispered,

"You are the master."

You could feel him smirk against your face. It disgusted you.

"That's right. I am the Master."  
He slammed his hand into your back, and everything went dark.

You awoke facedown on your bed, your right eye was so swollen you couldn't see anything out of it. You shifted your arms and tried to push yourself up, but your back was on fire, and it felt like it was braking in half. You yelped in pain, and then turned your face into your pillow and began to sob, as you began to remember what had happened. You squeezed your eyes shut, and willed yourself to calm down so you could mend yourself. You concentrated on your back first, murmuring healing chants, and visualizing the tendons reconnecting, and the swelling going down, and the skin reattaching itself. When you finished, you were exhausted, and there was still a dull ache in the small of your back, but at least you could shift your body, and move into a more comfortable position. You gently placed a hand on the side your face, and winced when you felt how swollen it was. You could feel it go down under the power of your magic, and before long, your face was normal again. You heard the soft padded footsteps of Marie, as she came by your bed. She looked surprised that you were awake, and then promptly burst into tears.

"My Mistress! It's my entire fault you have been hurt so! You probably want that I should go away!"

You vainly tried to sit up, but then just settled for talking while lying down. You gently patted Marie on the head.

"Oh Marie, it's not your fault at all. Don't feel sad, stop crying now,"

She obediently dried her tears with a corner of her apron, and kissed your hand.

"I'll make you feel better, yes? Are you hungry, I will bring you a feast!"

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything today, except for an apple and a cup of tea. Speaking of which, will you bring up some Earl Gray with my meal? That stuff Draco was drinking this morning was unbearably bland."

The name awakened your feelings again, and as you watched Marie walk out the door, and close it softly, you felt tears slipping down your cheeks. Then you remembered what you had been doing before your fight with Draco. You pulled out the book form where you had hidden it, and stared at the cover. The word 'Restraining Magic' was like a beacon of light. He would not break you, you would break him first! This latest escapade had only strengthened your resolve tenfold. You quickly flipped through the book to where you were reading.

….you must collect the following ingredients for the spell…

You smiled to yourself.

"Just you wait, Draco. You may have won the battle, but the War is just beginning."

You looked down at the book again. First ingredient: Minotaur Tears.

How were you going to get that? You shook your head, now was not the time to worry about the spell. You were in the Ravenclaw house for a reason, and you had a large command of what seemed highly useless information, but now, as you racked you brain, you remembered reading about some Minotaurs being left in the catacombs of Italy. You shut the book with a loud clap, and grimly looked out the window at the stars twinkling down at you.

"Minotaur Tears…Fine. The War has begun."

The next few days, you pretended your back still hurt badly, so that you could have an excuse to stay in your room, read your books, and plan how you were going to get the first ingredient. The only place you could think to find a Minotaur was in the catacombs of Italy. You paced back and forth in your room. Draco had left you alone for three days, and you doubted whether or not he would buy the 'aching back' plea anymore. You stopped for a second. Rome was in Italy, and Augusta in Rome! You shook your head. Well she was near it anyway, and that was good enough. If you could manage to get to Augusta's house, then you might be able to persuade her to help you find a Minotaur. You kind of doubted her parents would let the both of you go to Rome, if they knew what you guys were up to. You quickly sat down at your desk and wrote her a short note, explaining everything that happened. Then you sneaked out of your room and into the aviary where your owl was being kept. Ryker, your owl was sleeping, and looked at you indignantly when you woke him up.

"I'm sorry Ryker, but this is important. You need to bring this to Augusta as fast as you can."

He seemed to hear the note of urgency in your voice, and took your letter in one of his talons. You held your arm out, and he walked onto it, as you tried to support his 10 pound plus frame. You carried him to your room, and tossed him out the open window. He flew off immediately, and was lost from sight in a few minuets. You shut the window and began to pace again. Now, after you got to Augusta's house, and after the both of you convinced her parents to let you go to Rome, and after you found a way to get down into the catacombs, and after you found a Minotaur, how were you going to make him cry? You sat down on the bed. There were so many holes in your plan. Augusta's parents might not let you go to Rome, the both of you might not be able to find an opening to get down into the catacombs, much less actually find a Minotaur, and if you did manage all this, how were you going to make a Minotaur cry. Really, Minotaurs were fearsome creatures, and you honestly doubted if you could actually make one cry. You heaved a giant sigh. Marie entered, and told you that you had to come down for dinner, as Draco's parents had come, along with a few distinguished guests. You heaved an even bigger sigh, and walked to your closet to get something to wear. You chose a small black dress that went to above your knees, and hugged your curves. You put some silver bracelets on, and with Marie's help, swept your hair into a messy bun that had ringlets pouring from it. You pushed your feet into a pair of black heels, and walked out. You began to walk down the stairs, when you saw Draco coming up them. He looked at you and smirked.

"Come on, we have to walk in together."  
He offered his arm to you, and you rolled your eyes as you took it. The two of you walked down the remaining stairs, and towards the dining room. He whispered furiously to you,

"For god's sake, smile! We have to look happy."

"How am I supposed to look happy, if I'm really miserable?"

He looked at you strangely for a moment, and then sneered

"Pretend!"

As you both entered the room, Draco pulled you closer against him, but you didn't resist for everyone else's sake in the room. Several people stood to greet both of you, including Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle just nodded and grunted at you, before standing behind Draco like they always did. Blaise looked at you for a moment, before grabbing your hand and kissing it. Draco shoved him away,

"Stop touching her, you lout."

"Just because you got the girl everyone wanted Malfoy, doesn't mean she's completely yours…"

He looked at you and smiled a smile that made you want to throw up.

"Besides, she may be interested in other people besides you."

Although you were both flattered and amazed that guys at Hogwarts were actually interested in you, Blaise was definitely not one of the people you were 'interested' in. Draco pulled your left had up, and flashed your ring in front of Blaise's face.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Blaise."

Then he promptly pulled you over to the table, and pulled a chair out for you. You were not in the mood to eat, but you put stuff on your plate anyway, and picked at it, for most of the meal. A woman whom you didn't recognize smiled at you, and then addressed you,

"Are you excited about your marriage to our dear Draco?"  
You felt a warning hand find you leg, and rest there. You did your best to answer with a smile.

"Yes, I'm very excited, Mrs.-?"

"Madame Wyse, I am an elder family member, and your name, my dear?"

"My name is Selena Rhysley, Madame."

"Alright Selena. I must get to know you better, you seem a very sweet girl, would you like to come to tea at my house tomorrow afternoon?"

Draco's hand on your leg pressed down harder, but you wanted to see Madame Wyse. She seemed slightly eccentric, but a dear old woman.

"It would be my pleasure, Madame Wyse. What time should I come?"

"Oh, four 'o clock, should be fine. I'll give you directions to my house, after dinner."

"I look forward to seeing you."

You smiled, and turned to eat, but someone else immediately started to talk to you. A deep, resonating sound across from you. A large man, with broad shoulders, and an imposing chin, who looked for all the world like a general, was speaking to you.

"My name is Drummond, Oliver Wendell Drummond, that is. Your Draco's fiancé, right? What's your name girl?"

"Selena Rhysley, sir."

"Ah, a Rhysley. Good name. Strong name, Rhysley, that is." he elbowed an equally intimidating man beside him, "Polite girl too, Samuel, Rhysley did a good job with that one. No doubt knows her place well and good."

You had a powerful urge to roll your eyes at that little comment, but held your peace. He turned towards you again, and scrutinized you beneath bushy brows.

"What's your house, girl? Ravenclaw like your old man, your father, that is, am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pompous, know-it-all house it there ever was one, Ravenclaw, that is."

You fumed, and tightened your grip on your knife and fork. That was a perfectly rude thing to say, and you wanted so badly to tell him so, but you again held your tongue. You were so busy concentrating on not killing him with your butter knife, you almost missed the next question.

"No doubt a date has been set for the wedding, your wedding, that is. Where will you go after that?"

You opened your mouth to reply, but Draco finally stepped in.

"Rio de Janeiro, sir."

"Ah, good place to go, Rio, that is. Well chosen, boy."

He nodded, and gave the man a small little smile, as if they had a jolly good secret.

"Going to bed her, and consummate the marriage, then, boy? Going to live up to your reputation? A fine reputation for one of the Malfoys, yours, that is."

"Yes, and soon sir."

He smirked, and you blushed a shade normally reserved for fire trucks and hydrants. They were talking about Draco sleeping with you, and making love to you, as if it were a trip to the grocery store. It disgusted, embarrassed, nauseated, annoyed, and at the very least unnerved you. You could feel Draco's hand discreetly move higher up your leg. You did not bother to keep your peace this time, and gave him a sharp jab with your fork. You felt his hand rapidly retreat, and he began to massage the back of it, where there were 4 small red pock marks in his skin. You smiled a false smile to everyone else in the room, and resumed eating. You tried to ignore the rest of the conversation that was about your love life with Draco and the carnal knowledge thereof.

As soon as you were finished, you excused yourself saying that you needed a breath of fresh air, and walked out into the cool night. There was a half moon shining in the sky, and stars twinkled around it. You strolled silently among the bushes until you came to a bench, and sat down on it, away from the house. You kicked your shoes off, and sat Indian style as you tried to rethink your plan, and come up with a backup one. You looked up at the moon, and wished you were doing so at your own house. Then again, if you were at your own house, and not with this crummy jerk of a fiancé, you would not even be thinking about getting the ingredients for a restraining spell anyway. You sighed and leaned back into the bench, and thought of possible ways to make a Minotaur cry. Maybe if you step on his toes real hard….no, you don't want him to kill you right after he starts to cry. You felt a presence behind you, and you already knew who it was, even though you couldn't see him.

"It's dangerous for a girl to walk around at night."

"I am witch going into my fifth year at Hogwarts, and adore the night. It is not in the least bit dangerous."

"Oh really?"

"Don't tempt me Draco, I will hex you again in a second to prove my point, I am not afraid of you."

"Then you are not as wise as I once thought you to be."

"There is a difference between wisdom and dignity."

"I don't know why you insist on making it so hard on yourself. I'm such a great guy; I can't fathom why you are upset about being betrothed to me. Oh wait, I think I know, you don't feel like you deserve me. Well you don't, but you need not worry about that, I'm sure I can find ways for you to make it up to me."

The arrogance in his voice was infuriating, but you kept your own voice cold, and steely calm.

"Don't kid yourself Draco, if anything I deserve much better than you. You have in no way even attempted to endear yourself to me, so I see no reason why I should cooperate with you at all; except for the 'fear' of being abused and beaten if I happen to anger you."

You had a sharp sarcastic edge to your voice, and you didn't even bother to turn around to see how he took it. He spoke again.

"Well maybe I can start."

He walked around so that he was facing you, and opened a white box. Inside was a delicate silver necklace that had a beautiful opal pendant on it. On one half of the opal was a crescent moon bordering it. It was absolutely beautiful, and you almost audibly caught your breath when you saw it, but then sneered at the lovely piece of jewelry you wanted to touch so badly and replied in icy tones:

"My affection cannot be bought, but nice try Draco. No, I take that back, it was a lame try, and I'm surprised you thought I could be so easily won."

Draco smirked and continued to speak in that arrogant, know-it-all tone of voice that was wearing on your nerves.

"You are a very bad liar; I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw it."

You gave him such a disdainful look, that you could see anger flash for a second in those striking blue eyes of his. You got up and walked away towards the house. Inside you found people dancing to soft music. The last thing you wanted to do now was dance with Draco, so you pleaded headache, and made your escape to your room. Upstairs in your room, you stood beneath the hot shower until you were sure that you skin might peel off from the heat it you didn't get out soon. You got into your pajamas and nestled into your bed.


	6. Madame Wyse

**YEEEE-AAAHH!**

**So I'm back. So sorry, my dear readers. Life belts you up the side of the head, and your left reeling for a while, you know? However, I'm back now, and I'll be updating more, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. This is not mine.**

**This next chapter is my favorite so far! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, you were awoken early, by a grumpy Draco who wanted to go outside and start flying immediately. You turned over in your bed and ignored him. You pretended you didn't hear his shouting and pounding, and tried to fall back asleep. It stopped suddenly and you sighed in relief, thinking that he had given up, and would leave you alone. All at once, the door burst open, and a furious Draco pulled you out of bed, sheets and all, and dumped you on the floor. You stubbornly rolled into the blankets and faced the other way. He was not going to get you up at this ungodly hour without a fight. He left, and you tensed, waiting for him to jump on your or something. He returned, but from where you were laying, all you could see was his feet. Something cold dropped on your forehead. You felt your face, and found water. You felt another drop on your cheek this time. You looked up to see you bathtub full of water hovering over you. You opened your mouth to shriek, but the tub overturned and your mouth was full of icy water. You were drenched. You sat there for a few seconds. Freezing cold, and miserable. Draco was already walking towards the door.

"Get some dry clothes on and meet me outside, do NOT make me come back up here to get you."

You flung a wet pillow at his retreating back, but it fell short. You walked to the bathroom, and dried yourself off as best you could, then changed into brown corduroy pants, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. As soon as you were ready, you ran outside, to find Draco sitting on the bench waiting for you. He wordlessly tossed a broom to you, got on his own, and zoomed off without a second glance back at you. You grumbled incomprehensibly and flew off after him. The trip went without fault for the morning, and the both of you were silent. When you got home several hours later, you ran up to your room to get ready for tea with Madame Wyse. Slipping into a becoming rose pink dress, and white heels, you straightened your hair, and left it down. 30 minuets later you were being ushered into her home by a snooty old butler, and being led to an attractive parlor where your hostess was sitting.

"Well come in, darling, don't just stand there, come in!"

"Thank you ma'am, your house is lovely."

"Oh thank you dear, thank you. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too."

"Has Draco hurt you yet? Physically, mentally?"

Her question, just like Augusta's caught you off guard, and all you could do was sit and stare. She looked at you over her laced fingertips.

"Every one knows it dear, you shouldn't act so surprised. The men of the Malfoy name have always been...heavy handed, if you will."

"Good grief, then why won't anyone help me? Of course he's hurt me, he's beaten me twice, and I still have bruises from the last one!"

She looked at you sympathetically.

"I know all too well how you feel, dear, but it will with-"  
Forgetting your manners you interrupted her,

"How can you possibly know how I feel."

"Because I also married a Malfoy."

You didn't say anything for a moment, so Madame Wyse continued.

"I wanted to have you for tea today because I wanted to talk to you about that." She picked up a steaming pot and poured cups for you both.

"Sugar?"

You nodded numbly. How could she switch topics so fast?

"Anyway, as I was saying, I married a man by the name of Garth. He was Draco's great, great grandfather."

Your eyes bulged when she said that. She looked over at you and winked.

"Yes, I am extremely old. When I was a child my mother placed a spell on me, and instead of aging, I sort of stretch, if you will. I get older, put the aging process is very, very slow on my body. I'm 129 right now, and I'm liable to push 500."

You just stared at her, amazed.

"Garth however, was not as fortunate, and he died years and years ago, but it is like just yesterday, he was sitting with me, holding me, loving me."

"This is different with me and Draco. He's never touched me except to hit me, or kiss me, and usually his kisses hurt just as much as his hand. If your husband loved you like that, I envy you, because the only affection I've ever gotten that resembles that is from my father or brothers. Draco hasn't even tried to have a sane conversation with me. I am supposed to marry him, if I don't know him at all!"

"My husband was the same way, dear."

She leaned back in her chair and clasped her long thin fingers around the cup to draw its warmth out.

"Like you, I was betrothed to my husband. Unlike you, I knew about it far ahead of you, it didn't make me like it any better however. Garth was the Slytherin sex god at Hogwarts, and the only thing I could think about whenever I saw him, was 'who has he slept with recently?' He never acknowledged my presence around his friends at school, and when we were alone together, all he wanted was my body. He beat me when I angered him, and scorned me at all other times. I cannot remember being more depressed in my life, but two little incidents made me change my mind about the man I thought was a hard, cruel, brute."

"What happened?"

You leaned forward, hanging on her every word. Maybe she too, had tried restraining magic.

"When I was about your age, I was brought to live on the Malfoy Manor. The following months were the worst. I had bruises all over, from being slapped or kicked. I was always walking on thin ice, and whenever Garth so much as passed me, I would flinch. Things got so bad in fact, I started cutting. I suppose I thought that was the one thing in my life I could control, even if it did bring me more pain. I slashed at my wrists almost everyday, not enough to kill myself, but enough to leave ugly scars today."

She pulled back her sleeve to reveal white scars running across her arms. She thoughtfully ran a finger along them.

"I had no razor, so I would use anything sharp I could get my hands on. Usually it was fragments of a broken mirror I had hidden beneath my dresser. One evening as I was taking out my sadness and frustration on my arms, Garth walked in, and found my bloody arms in my lap, and tears in my eyes. He swept me into his arms, and ran with me to the bathroom, where he bandaged my wrists, and all the while yelling at me for doing something so stupid. I can clearly remember how worried he was, even to this day. The boy who had claimed to have no feelings whatsoever for me, was kneeling in front of me, taking care of my cuts, and worrying over me like a mother."

She sat back and sipped her tea before continuing.

"I learned something that day. And that was, the Malfoys are humans too. They are rude, overbearing, malicious, slanderous and often underhanded in the things they do. They are disrespectful, and do not know how to treat women, but in spite of all that, they are still human, with fears and dreams, and love. Garth loved me. I do not doubt that for a second. He had funny ways of showing it to be sure, but he loved me. All they need I think is someone who understands them when a friend of Garth's died, the only person he wept in front of was me, when he had extra time on his hands he only wanted to share it with me. He was gruff, and often I wanted to kill him, but he loved me, and that was all I needed."

You looked at her in a different way. Gone was the weak old woman, and in her place was a strong warrior who had outsmarted the enemy.

"The reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't want you to despair. Things will get better with time. Perhaps you can even learn to be happy with him. Perhaps you can learn to love him."

"I don't know Madame Wyse. So far, the only thing I've learned is he's even more stubborn than I am."

She looked at you over the rim of her cup.

"That may prove to be to your advantage, my dear Selena."

Nearly two hours later, you returned home to find the house serenely quiet. You walked up the stairs and marveled at how nice it was when there wasn't anyone around. After changing into more comfortable clothes, you walked around the house by yourself. As you came into one of the sitting rooms, you found a sleeping Draco on the couch. You softly walked over to him, being careful not to make a noise. You knelt by his still form and looked at his face. He didn't look half as intimidating when those fierce blue eyes were closed. Smooth lips were gently parted and warm breath sighed out of them. His hair flopped in front of his eyes in the way that bothered you so much. Every time you saw it you had an unquenchable urge to brush it away. You reached your hand out, and gently touched his cheek with your fingertips. With the backs of your knuckles you swept the hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ears. You gently drew your hand down the side of his face again, marveling at its softness, when his hand shot up and caught yours. His eyes snapped open, and he stared at your face, only centimeters from his.

"What were you doing?"


	7. Warmth and Wonderings

**Lotsa fuzzies in this one! **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah. I don't own nothin'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up and pulled you onto the couch beside him. His grip tightened on your wrist.

"What were you doing!?"

"Nothing"

"I already told you, stop trying to lie, because you suck at it."

He didn't look mad, at the least, a little freaked out that he had awoken to someone rubbing his cheek.

"What were you doing?"

"I told you! Nothing! I came back a few minuets ago from tea with Madame, and when I came in here, you were just lying on the couch."

"So why were you touching my face?"

You wanted to say 'because you're beautiful when you sleep' or 'your cheeks looked so soft' or 'I was bored' but instead you opted for:

"I don't know."

He looked at you like you were an idiot, so you kept talking.

"See, your hair flops in front if you're eyes, and it annoys me for some reason, and when I walked in here, and saw you on the couch, with your bloody hair everywhere, I just…moved it."

He laughed. Not a mean laugh, or a sarcastic one, but a real laugh. It sounded nice, and you wanted him to keep laughing, and never stop.

"What did I say?"

"I don't know, it just sounded cute."

He scooted closer to you on the couch and gazed at you with his perfect blue eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to brush the hair out of my eyes, you didn't have to wait till I was asleep."

Your heart was thumping too hard and it was hurting your chest. He let your wrist go, and let his hand fall to his side as he just looked at you.

"Be my guest."

You hesitantly put your hand up to his face, and brushed the remaining hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. He stayed perfectly still and just looked at you. You drew your knuckles down his cheek again, and then let your hand drop. You could feel blood rushing to your face again, and you averted your eyes from his eyes. You felt his hands cup your cheeks and tilt your head back up to look at him.

"Selena…"

This was the first time he had spoken your name, besides when the two of you were informed of your engagement at your house, several weeks ago, and then it had been spoken without emotion. It sounded different when he said it. Nicer somehow, from when other people said it. Your breath was coming in little whispers.

"Say that again."

He looked at you confused.

"Say what?"

"My name, say it again…please?"

He pulled you closer to him.

"Selena."

"It sounds nice when you say it…"

His face was centimeters away from yours. You felt like you could stare into his eyes forever.

"Seleeennna…"

He gently pulled your face closer to his, and tenderly kissed you. When he had kissed you the first two times, it had been rough and hard, and left you panting and surprised. This kiss left you melting inside, and aching for more. His lips tasted so good, and they were soft as they expertly deepened the kiss. He licked your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth so he could explore. He entered immediately, and you gasped at the wonder of it, as his tongue took possession of yours. You tentatively put your hands on his chest, and then slid them up around his neck as he pulled you closer still to him. He leaned onto you, until your back touched the couch, and he was lying on top of you. He broke the kiss, and you sucked air into your lungs. He looked down at you. You smiled up at him, and you could just barely see the corners of his lips lift.

"Why can't you always be this sweet?"

"I don't know…I just lose control sometimes."

He touched a bruise on your arm, it had been purply blue several days before, but now it was fading to a yellowish color.

"Did I do that?"

He sounded appalled at what he did. You nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?"

"You bloody knew what I said. I'm not going to repeat myself."

You grinned, and squirmed slightly under him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"It's almost dinnertime, I'm getting hungry."

"Me too."

"Well let me up, and I'll get something for both of us."

"Who said I wanted to eat food?"

You blushed, and he smirked down at how easily he could make you do that. He leaned down and nibbled your ear.

"Draco, I…Draco, we need to get-oh Merlin!"

He had moved from your ear down to your neck where he was biting and licking your collarbone. You moaned, it felt so good, but you felt like you needed to get up. Draco spoke.

"Tell you what, I'll get off if you kiss me."

"Fine."

You closed your eyes and waited. When nothing happened, you opened them again.

"Well?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Get off first."

To your surprise he lifted himself off you and sat opposite you on the couch. You went closer to him. He remained perfectly still. You gently put your hands behind his neck and placed your lips on his. It was a soft kiss, and he let you lead. You gently ran your hands down his chest feeling his muscles with satisfaction. He moaned, and you nearly stopped. You made HIM feel as good as he made you feel? You pulled away, and looked at him.

He looked at you and smirked.

"Now I don't want to let you go."

He looked down at himself. You followed his eyes, to where his rather large member was creating a fantastic bulge in his pants. You blushed like crazy and looked away. You could hear him chuckle behind you. He came close and spoke into your ear in a way that sent shivers up and down your spine.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ravish you here, although the thought crossed my mind quite a few times."

You immediately tensed, but he seemed not to notice as he continued talking softly in you ear.

"No. When I take you, I want it to be in my bed, when we have hours to spend."

You were excited, repulsed, thrilled and curious all at the same time. And your heart hadn't stopped beating hard since you got in the room. It was starting to hurt your chest.

"I have an even bigger bed than yours, plenty of room for any…activities. It you catch my drift."

You caught it all right, and it was making you blush an even deeper shade of red. He kissed the inside of your ear, and then got up and walked out of the room. You slumped into the couch and struggled to get your heartbeat and breathing under control. How could one guy evoke such different and powerful emotions in you? You shook your head and got up from the couch to walk into the kitchen. Draco was eating a huge sandwich, while a house elf poured him a glass of water. He came up to you next, humbly bowing.

"Would you like me to make you something miss?"

"Sure. Anything hot, it's a little chilly in the house."

"Would the missus like me to have someone turn the heat up?"

"Thank you, that would be nice."

About 5 minuets later you were sitting across the table from Draco, eating hot clam chowder. Draco did not look at you, or speak to you, and when he finished, he walked out of the room without saying anything. You sighed, and continued to eat, alone and in silence, as the house elf had left to do something else. That gave you time to try to figure out more of your plan, but your mind was too muddled from being with Draco, too busy trying to digest all that Madame Wyse had told you, and too concentrated on not spilling soup down your front. As you left, and began to go upstairs to your room, Draco poked his head around the corner and said curtly:

"I'll be gone all day long, on Thursday, because I have some matters to attend to. You'll be left alone in the house, just to forewarn you, when you wake up alone."

He promptly shut the door, and as soon as he did, you dashed up the rest of the stairs three at a time, and into your room. This was the perfect opportunity to leave for Rome. No one would be home all day, and that gave you the perfect chance to get away and not be missed. You hurriedly went through your stuff to find a jar of Floo powder, and put it in an easier spot to be found right before you left. You paced back and forth getting your stories straight for all the people you would be seeing. In Augusta's house, you would tell her parents you wanted to go sightseeing, in Rome, if the two of you were caught in the catacombs you could say you got lost, or separated from a tour group, and if you somehow got home late, after Draco returned, you would say you felt sick, and were in your room sleeping. You sighed to yourself. That was a risky one. If Draco or anyone else did get home before you, and decided to knock on your door or come in, you would have a lot of explaining to do, and it probably wouldn't be pretty. You winced at the mere thought of it.

All night long you watched the skies for Ryker to return with a letter from Augusta. None came, and you even more anxiously watched for him the following morning. If Draco noticed how agitated you were, he made no show of it during your morning flight. As soon as you got home, you ran to the aviary. To your delight, Ryker was there, and after petting him fondly, and promising him a treat later, you ran to your room to find her letter sitting on your bed. You tore it open to find a letter written in orange marker on construction paper. It read:

-Buona Sera, Leenie!

-You will excuse the letter, per piacere, my little cousins are over and I could not find anything else to write with. Ah mi, that's how it always it though, no? Anyway, you should know that you are always welcome at my house. I do, however, think that your coming has something to do with that villano you are getting married to, and the books I gave you, no? Come whenever you want. I'll be looking for you. Stay safe, and remember I am forever your amica fedele. Devoted friend.-

-Il mio amour, Augusta Gabriella Spellini

You happily folded the letter and put it into your bureau. You glanced at the clock. It was only 10:43. How in the world were you going to make it through today? You spent the day making last minuet preparations.


	8. Villa Spellini

**Hell yeah. update!**

**Anyways, there is quite a little adventure starting up, isn't there. Hmm, I wonder where it will end up going...**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. whatever. none of its mine.**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_...How in the world were you going to make it through today? You spent the day making last minuet preparations._

As soon as you were sure everyone was asleep that night, you softly got out of bed, and got changed. You pulled on nice jeans and a black tank top with a light green half shirt on top. After grabbing the duffle bag you packed for staying overnight at Augusta's house, you set it next to the fireplace, and grabbed your wand. You stepped up to a huge full length mirror in the back of your room, and took a deep breath before you began to chant.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall

Listen to my beck and call

Take my place here, for a time

Till I repeat the sister rhyme

Mimic my voice, my joy, my strife-

Mirror, Mirror, come to life!"

A tiny blue ball flew from the tip of your wand, and hit the mirror directly in the center. It rippled as if it were made of water, and then stilled. Your reflection blinked, and then walked towards you. It pulled through the mirror, as it stretched and stuck, as if reluctant to give its occupant up. Your doppelganger, free of the mirror, looked at you, and smiled. You were a little freaked out. You had only done this spell once before, and it had only been a twin of your hand walking around on the table, scaring your brother. It hadn't been a complete clone of you. You let out the breath you'd been holding, and just stood there looking at her, or you, rather.

"What do you need me to do?"

You blinked.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said, what do you need me to do? Were you lonely, and just wanted somebody to talk to?"

You shook your head,

"Sorry, I'm just amazed that my spell worked this well, and it is a little freaky seeing you, or me, that is, walking around."

She, or you, whichever it is, began to giggle. This broke the awkwardness, and you proceeded to tell her your plan.

"So you just need me to lie in your bed all day, and pretend to be sick?"

"Well you can get up and walk around during the day, when no one's here. Just, please, don't leave the room. It could get nasty if you do."

"I understand. You do know though…"

"Know what?"

"What happens if someone other than my double touches me."

"What happens?" you asked worriedly.

"Well, if anyone other than you touches me, I'll disappear back into the mirror. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"Yes. When Marie comes in to help me get ready in the morning, tell her you feel very sick, and would like to be left alone for the day. She will obey you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just sound like you're a little agitated to, ok?"

"Got it."

"Ok. I have to leave now, before it gets too late."

"Alright. I'll get into your, or mine, or whoever's pajama's and get into the bed."

"Ok. Good night, and I'll see you, or me, or whatever tomorrow afternoon."

"This is a pronoun nightmare."

"Hopefully the only kind of nightmare I have today."

You walked back over to the fireplace. You scooped a little of the Floo powder, and stepped into the fire, and shouted

"Villa Spellini!"

You blinked into the bright light, and loud noises, and was picked up and immediately embraced by Augusta's older sister Corinthia.

"Ciao buon amica!"

"Hi Cori!"

You were then literally passed around to be hugged, kissed on both cheeks and swatted on the back, by Augusta's large and happy family. Tiny cousins pulled at your fingers and bag, as everyone else escorted you to the dining room. Many people were already there, eating large amounts of meatballs, ravioli, and bread. You were pushed into a chair, next to Augusta's mother, (you call her Aunt Ally, short for Allegra) and she began heaping food on your plate, and pouring wine into your glass. All around you dark-haired, swarthy, laughing people were speaking and shouting rapid Italian. You felt an arm go around your shoulders, and turned to see Augusta grinning down at you.

"Ciao Leenie! What a festa, no? I can't remember us ever having this many people over before!"

"You always have a bunch of people over, Augusta. Thank you for having me here, despite everyone else."

"You'll be sharing a room with me, and two other girls."

She sat beside you, and pointed out two girls who looked identical, except for differing dresses.

"They are twins, the one on the right is Lucianna, and the one on the left is Lilianna. They are very nice. I'm sure you will love them."

After pressuring you to eat, and having eaten her fill herself, she led you to a more discreet corner of the room and sat down next to you on a couch.

"Now, mi amica, tell me what this visit is really for."

"Well, you're not going to like it…"

"Well, then lets get it over with."

"I read the books you gave me, and have decided to cast a Restraining spell on Draco, via an enchanted ring."

"Aha! I knew that boia was no good."

"Does that mean you will help me?"

"Goodness, I don't even know what you want me to help you with."

"The first ingredient."

"What could the first ingredient possibly be, if you had to come all the way to Italy to get it?"

"Minotaur tears."

When Augusta spit out the wine she had been drinking, and when she began laughing immediately after that, needless to say, the both of you had to find a different place to talk, which ended up being her room.

"I'm completely serious."

"And a complete mezzo pazzo."

"What does that mean?"

"A nut."

"Augusta…"

"Leen! How in the world are you going to FIND a Minotaur? Much less make one cry?"

"I'm still working out the kinks…"

"Obviously!"

"Look. There's no other way to do it, do you think you can help me?"

"Well, I do have to go to Rome tomorrow to get something for Papa, I suppose I could ask him if you and I could spend the day there too."

"Yes!"

You stood up and embraced your friend who mumbled something into your shoulder that sounded like 'stop hugging me, you idiot'

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Early. So we have to get to bed, like now, if we want to have a chance at getting there on time."

"Alright. I'll get ready for bed."

"Hey, aren't you going to help me convince Papa to let us go?"

"You're his favorite kid Augusta, I'm sure you can do it."

You laughed as she hurled a pillow at you, and retreated to the bathroom to get changed. About 10 minuets later, when the both of you had gotten a thumbs up for your trip to Rome the next day, you nestled down into a sleeping bag, and whispered goodnights, as you wondered how your doppelganger was doing back home.

The next morning you were slapped awake at about 4 a.m. by a frazzled Augusta.

"Buon giorno, Leen, get ready, we have to leave soon."

"Mmhmm. Five more minuets."

You rolled over, to find Augusta already there staring at you.

"No. Not anymore minuets. We have to go!"

You stretched and yawned, before grabbing your bag and heading to the bathroom. After brushing your teeth and getting changed into comfortable jeans, a black shirt, and bike gloves, you came out and packed a backpack of stuff you might need. Into a pack you shoved 2 flashlights, rope, a water bottle, money, and your cell phone. When you got downstairs, Aunt Ally was standing there packing paper bags full of chicken sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, brownies, and soda.

"Aunt Ally, I really don't think I can eat all that."

"Nonsense! You don't eat enough as it is. Just look at how thin you are."

She poked your perfectly flat stomach that came to you naturally, unlike Augusta, who had to work hard to maintain hers. Aunt Ally gave you a plate full of pancakes, which you hurriedly ate, as Augusta appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in cargo pants, with a white tank top and a huge studded belt. Her hair was swept up into a thick ponytail, which was spilling its contents all over her face.

"Are you ready? We have to go now."

"Yep."

Her mother grabbed the both of you, and kissed you each on both cheeks.

"Arrivederci!"

Augusta squirmed.

"Si si! Let us go now, Mama, your going to make us late!"

She pulled you out the door.

"Be careful bambinas, don't get into any trouble!"

You bit your lip nervously as you thought what you and Augusta planned to do that afternoon.


	9. The Catacombs

**Sorry, its short guys. I'll update soon, I promise! Anyways, enjoy the beginning of this little adventure! **

**Disclaimer: nuthings mine. so there.**

Several hours later, you both arrived in Rome, and after a little sight seeing, went to pick up a package for her father. As you entered the store, that no Muggles seemed to notice, you were greeted by an old, bent gentleman who handed Augusta a small dirty package, and went away again. She put it into her bag, and then complained that it was going to get everything inside it dirty. The two of you walked around for a while before coming to a place that offered tours of the catacombs. It was closed for the day, but the tow of you sneaked around, and came to a large closed off entrance. There were people everywhere, and there was no way you could get in without someone seeing you. You turned to Augusta in despair, but she only winked at you. She pulled out her wand, and discreetly mumbled something and tossed a little white ball over into the center of a large group of people. Instantly, a man dressed in white appeared, and began declaring that the world was coming to an end. Some people despaired, and listened with rapt attention, others laughed and made rude comments, and still others went to get the police, but all had their attention riveted on something else other than two girls jumping into the catacomb entrance, and running down into the darkness.

It was pitch black, and flashlights weren't doing much good. There were lights above you, strung into the walls, but they had not been turned on, and thus the crypt was very dark. Augusta pulled out two torches from her pack, and handed one to you.

"These are much brighter."

She took out her wand and yelled

"Ignitus!"

The two torches burst into flame and the tunnel immediately became easier to see in. the two of you walked past skulls and bones buried into the walls for about an hour before you discovered what you were looking for. A closed-off section of the catacombs. You had decided that Minotaurs would most likely not be in the part of the tunnels that Muggles regularly paraded around, so you and Augusta tore down the rotting wood, and stepped cautiously into the musty, dark tomb. After about 10 minuets of walking, and being scared to death on more than one occasion of stepping on a skull on the floor, or seeing a rat run across your feet, Augusta whispered

"Selena? I really don't think there's anything down here."

You didn't answer. There had to be something down here. You couldn't turn back now that you were so close.

"Leenie? Maybe we should turn back. You can probably buy the tears at a magic supply store somewhere."

"Augusta I'm so close, please, let's just keep walking for a little while longer."

"Oh, alright."

The two of you continued in silence, for a while, before coming again to a section that was closed off.

"Let's go through here."

"Leen, I think were pushing our luck a bit, going into so many parts of the catacombs that are closed off."

"Oh, come on, you big baby."

"What if there's a cave-in?"

"Then you can have all my worldly possessions, and Draco to boot."

"Why would I want him?"

"Because Heaven wouldn't be Heaven with HIM in it."

The two of you laughed, and then immediately stopped, because it echoed off the walls in an eerily loud way.

You motioned towards the hall, and the tow of you took it, picking your way among rocks, bones, and other unidentifiable pieces of stuff. After about half and hour, you finally came upon what you were looking for. A huge footprint shape like a hoof. You knelt by it, and stroked it, feeling elated and scared to death at the same time.

"Porco Vacca!"

Augusta whispered.

"You said it…Whatever you said."

The two of you followed the footprints more or less before coming to what appeared to be the remains of a very big meal. Bits of bones stuck out here and there, and you felt a chill go up your spine. Augusta whispered at your shoulder.

"Leen, are those human bones?"

"They don't look like them, but I honestly would rather not find out. It looks like the minotaur has been here recently though, and he left us a nice trail to follow, come on."

You followed footprints through twisting caverns and corridors until you came to a giant chasm in the middle of the floor. The footprints stopped, and then continued on the other side.

"He must've jumped."

In any other situation, the tone of voice she used when she said that, would've been funny, but right now, you were slightly crestfallen.

"Well, there are some stones poking out on the side that we can inch out way along."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Wait; let's just see how deep the hole is. I've heard if you drop a pebble into something, every second you hear nothing equals ten feet or something."

"Fine, lets try it."

She picked up a stone and dropped it down there. You waited. After about 20 seconds you heard and dull thud, and then a shriek, as if it had hit a small animal. Augusta jumped back, and looked ready to bolt.

"Selena, it is 200 feet deep and there are screaming things down there with teeth."

"How do you know they have teeth?"

"All screaming things have teeth."

"Well, I'm going across. It's not that far, maybe 10 feet or less. We can do that."

She looked at you like you had more heads than the conventional witch, and said something that didn't sound nice about you, under her breath. You started towards the pit.

"No!"

"Augusta, I-"

"I will go first. Your magic is better than mine; if you happen it have the need to catch me."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ask me that!"

She stubbornly walked over to the first stone that jutted out. It was about nine to ten inches thick, and she uncertainly put a foot out on it. Carefully, hugging the wall, she safely maneuvered her way across, and the kissed the ground on the other side.

"Come on Leen, but darn it, be careful!"

You gently put out your foot on the first one, then the second, then the third. You carefully walked nearly halfway, before you made the fatal mistake of looking over the edge. Instantly you felt dizzy, and could feel yourself slipping off the rock. You fell, but managed to grab the edge of it with your hand. Augusta screamed bloody murder and shouted Italian to no one in particular, as she fumbled with her wand in an attempt to help you. You could feel your grip slackening,

"AUGUSTA! HELP ME!"

"TU ANDATA DA ARRIVARE ALLA FINE!!!"

"AUGUSTA STOP SPEAKING ITALIAN, THINK! THINK!"

She sobbed into her arms.

"Selena! I can't think of anything! Oh, don't fall! Wait a second, I'll think of something! I'll get you, I'll- Per la Miseria!"

She was staring up in horror at something on the other side.

"Augusta! Don't worry about rats right now! I can't hold on much longer!"

She just continued to stare, her mouth moving, but nothing was coming out, as she pointed a shaking finger at the other side. There was no way you could see what was behind you, but it was making you even more nervous than you already were. Suddenly, you felt hands the size of tires, link under your arms, and pull you up. You were held against a furry body, as whoever it was that rescued you, jumped to the other side. Your rescuer set you down next to a terrified Augusta, and you turned around to see just who had your friend scared witless. The sight that greeted you was one that would forever be in your memory. Standing nine feet tall, with huge hands, a muscled chest that was covered in thick fur, and wound into sinewy arms. He stood on goat legs, and wore nothing but a black loin cloth. He had a huge head that looked down at you fiercely. Atop his head here gigantic horns, and ears that stood at attention. Small, dark eyes, looked at you under heavy eye brows, and a large mouth was turned upside down in a worrisome frown. You heard a thud behind you, and turned to see Augusta on the floor, unconscious. You began to shake as you looked back up at your frowning savior. Far back in your mind a little part of you was happy. You had indeed found the Minotaur. The only problem was, he didn't look happy.


End file.
